The Power to Mend
by KT2249
Summary: They both have broken pasts. They both have serious trust issues. Could they be what each other need to learn how to trust again? With each other's help they could mend the scars that still lay very open in both of them. Rated M for serious content and future lemons. Modern day version Tris/Four.
1. Chapter 1

TOBIAS POV

I'm at the gym working out with Zeke. It's our usual 6 a.m. routine before we go to our respective jobs. Zeke works here at the gym teaching self-defense classes, for all levels, and also a seminar once a week for the police academy on proper hand to hand combat and fighting techniques, which is a fairly interesting class. I on the other hand, work for a private security company and develop new methods of making their computers and security systems more effective and efficient. I also enjoy, when Zeke asks me to fill in for a class. It's not very common though. Usually only if one of the other instructors call out sick, or if he has another obligation, he'll let me know ahead of time. Right now though, he's being super annoying.

"Dude, c'mon, you never take a break or just relax. Why won't you come with me to see my brother? It's his last weekend at college, he graduates on Wednesday, and then he and a couple of his friends are moving back out this way. To be honest I could use the help getting him packed up," Zeke was begging now. It was sort of sad how bad he was trying to get me to come with him to his brother's school this weekend. I guess it makes sense that he would want me to go, being that we're best friends, but still, this has reached a new low. I'm even considering giving in…

"I don't know Zeke…" I'm hesitating, I don't want to go. It's no secret to anybody that I'm not exactly a social butterfly, but he knows that I'm losing my resolve and it's all over his face with his next plea.

"C'mon Four, please?" At this point he looks absolutely pathetic. I have to go now.

"Fine I guess I'll take the trip out with you."

"Yes! Road Trip!" Zeke jumps up in the air and pumps his fist in celebration. It's actually kind of funny but I need to lay down some ground rules.

"Zeke I'm not kidding though, I'm not going to some stupid frat party to get 'totally wasted' and hang out with a bunch of barely old enough kids. I'm going to help you pack up your brother and spend time with you and Uri." I say this looking him dead in the eye so he knows I'm not kidding.

"I promise. No frat parties. Scouts honor." At this point he puts one hand over his heart and the other he lifts in the air and holds up three fingers, signifying his 'honor.' It's going to be an interesting weekend.

TRIS POV

"Tris, do you mind if I just tell my brother and his friend to come to your house since they're coming as late as they are? They'll have to get ready for the party here," Uri asks a little hesitantly knowing that I don't really like strangers in my apartment, but he's my best friend and I have to assume that any brother of his, especially one he's so close to, and their friend would have to be good people. So I tell him I don't mind.

"Thanks Tris, it just makes things a little easier, you know?"

"Yeah I know," I tell him with a smile so he knows I'm actually okay with it, "I'm making dinner tonight though, your brother and friend aren't allergic to anything right?" I ask as I pull out all the pots and pans I'll need to make dinner.

"No, not that I know of," Uri tells me with a shrug.

"Well aren't you just a boatload of information," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. He laughs at me knowing I'm kidding, "So what is your brother and his friend's names? That way I know what to call them when they come in."

"My brother's name is Zeke," okay that'll be easy enough to remember, "and our friend's name is Four," wait. What?

"His name is what?" I turn around to look at him now so I can see his face to make sure he's not kidding.

"Four, like the number," he doesn't flinch.

"Please tell me that's a nickname."

Uri chuckles at my surprise, "Yeah, it's a nickname. He doesn't like his real name, and please don't ask."

I know enough to know that not everyone likes their secrets dug into, especially by people that don't know them, so I just agree to not ask and then Uri heads out to get his shower and get ready for the party tonight.

I'm not particularly looking forward to the party, other than spending time with Uri and Christina of course. Although, that might change after Christina's done dressing me. I lost a bet on the last hockey game we went to, and that means she gets to dress me in whatever she wants, with the allowance for vetoes on practicality, obviously. But, I don't want to stress about that right now, ill cross that bridge later, when I come to it. For now I'm going to put some 80's rock on my I-pad and lose myself to some Motley Crue and cook a shit ton of stir fry.

TOBIAS POV

We just parked in front of some run-down apartment building that looks over run with undergrads and I'm seriously reconsidering my decision to come here. Zeke looks pumped to be here; meanwhile I'm just getting queasy. I didn't like undergraduate students when I was one. Everyone was always out partying and getting wasted or high and barely made it to class often enough to know what classes they were taking. Everyone was too concerned with their newfound freedom and trying to 'be their own person' to realize they needed to go to class in order to graduate. Everyone was cocky as hell, and in your face, and I didn't have time for that. Why am I here? Oh right, because my over expressive best friend guilt tripped me into it.

"Alright I just texted Uri. He said he's going to meet us in the lobby. Apparently we're going to eat dinner at his friend, Tris's, place. That'll be cool though, because I'm pretty sure she's one of the one's moving back out to Chicago with Uri." I just shook my head through his entire explanation while I watched I group of guys stuff a backpack full of beer and then walk into the building like there was nothing going on. This is going to be a long weekend.

We walk up to the entrance of the building and Uri comes out with his typical big grin and that's what snaps me out of my misery. Zeke and Uri have the same contagious grin, they always have, but what's different is how grown up Uri is. He used to be awkward and pimply; he used to have this funny hop in his stride because his legs were so long. Now he's really grown into himself. He has no more acne, he walks with a kind of confidence he didn't have before, and there's no awkwardness anywhere to be seen. The smile though, that's the same.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever Four! How are you?" he asks as he gives me one of the typical 'bro hugs.'

"I've been good, I've been good. How have you been? College seems to have done you well," I say with as much emotion as I can bear, being I'm as uncomfortable as I am here.

"Yeah! It has!" he and Zeke were always very exuberant speakers, never a dull moment around either of these two, "Come on up guys, Tris has dinner just about done. Do you need help with your bags?"

After shrugging off his over to help, Zeke and I both follow Uri into the elevator and up to the third floor. As soon as the elevator door opens the first thing you hear is a muffled Bon Jovi song coming from three doors down. Uri smiles and walks to that very door. He doesn't even knock and lets us all in. The first thing I see is a young girl with blond hair tied up in a loose, messy ponytail dancing and singing along to Bon Jovi, all while adding what looks like salt and pepper to a pan of something that smells beyond delicious. As I take all of this in I chuckle, and she must not have known we were there until that very moment because as I did, she whipped around in surprise, with a spoonful of whatever was in the pan, and spilled the entirety down the front of her. I felt awful about frightening her, but she recovered before I could offer help.

"Well at least I didn't like this shirt. Now I have a reason to get rid of it," she said and then laughed as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed it into the trash. She was now in just a cream colored tank top and it showed how tan she was; and now that I had a better look at her face I could see that she had green eyes and a roundish face. Not in the 'she's kind of fat' way, but in the 'she's really cute and isn't as narrow as a string bean kind' of way. A good look at her arms though told anyone who saw that she was an active person. She had pretty distinguished biceps and shoulders, again not in a 'creepy bodybuilder' sort of way but in an 'active, probably outdoorsy type' kind of way. She was definitely attractive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," I didn't know what else to say after that. She didn't seem that upset about it, but you never knew with women. Thankfully, Uri stepped in at that point to save me from the awkward conversation I was about to start.

"Tris, this is my brother Zeke," he says motioning to Zeke, "and this is our friend Four," he says bending his head toward me. "Guys, this is Tris. She's going to be moving out to Chicago with us later this week." Tris came over then and greeted us both.

"It's nice to meet you guys," she says with a grin, "and don't worry about the shirt. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't like it. It was a gift from someone, and you can't throw those away no matter how fugly they are." Uri and Zeke both laugh I just nod my head. This girl made me nervous and I couldn't put my finger on why. She was waiting for a response and when she didn't get one she just nodded her own head and went back to the stove. When she turned around I could see that her back was also well developed. I wonder if she plays a sport. She's got to.

Then a hurricane approached.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" a slender young woman with copper skin and a handful of bags came busting through the front door then waving her blow dryer in the air.

"Guys this is Christina, she's my other friend that's moving out to Chicago, she got a job at a law firm out there. Right now as an intern, but with the possibility of working her way up the ranks," there's no way this woman was going to be an attorney, "Chris this is my brother Zeke, and our friend Four."

She turns to appraise us, "Four like the number?" I stiffen immediately although I should probably be used to people's reactions to my nickname by now.

"Yeah," I say it curtly so hopefully she won't have any follow up questions.

I was wrong.

"Where did that name come from? Please tell me that's not what your parents named you," I was getting ready to answer with some sarcastic comment about how nosy she was when Tris spoke up instead.

"Chris, I'm looking at all of these bags you have thrown over your shoulder and I could have sworn our agreement was that you had the selection of my closet only for tonight," she says while pulling out plates for all of us. I could have kissed her in that moment, because even though I knew I was being rude, I don't handle questions about my life well.

"Oh but darling, what's mine is yours!" and that was enough to distract Christina from my name for the time being. I would have to figure out how to thank Tris later, because she couldn't have possibly known how much she just rescued me.

"Chris I'm not kidding. I'm not going out tonight looking like a hooker." Tris says looking at Christina fully now. Then what she said makes its way into my brain. Going out? Out where?

"Speaking of which, what are you two wearing tonight? You can't wear what you've spent all day driving in." Uri says looking completely unaware of the chaos going on in my head.

"Going out where?" I ask. I look over at Zeke. He is doing everything he can not to make eye contact with me. That's when I know the answer. Uri hasn't even gotten the words out of his mouth before I'm internally freaking out.

"My frat is having like an end of the year/graduation party for the end of the semester, to say goodbye to the seniors. I thought Zeke told you…" I leveled Zeke with my eyes and very quietly said,

"No, he didn't say a word."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's a little short, but this was really the only stopping place I could find. Don't worry though the following chapter is going to be way longer.

TOBIAS POV

"Oh… Well if it's not your scene, or you don't want to go, you don't have to. I just thought it would be fun to all go out together since we haven't done that in years," and with as angry as I am at Zeke for trying to scam me into this party, I look at Uri and I see that he really did only have good intentions. I sigh and tell him I'll go.

"Really though Four if you don't want to I won't be mad," at this point I'm already annoyed. Don't keep going with it. He should just be happy I haven't high jacked the car yet and headed straight from here back home. But instead of being rude I bite my tongue and nod. I'm doing a lot of nodding tonight.

"Dinner's ready!" Tris announces with a flourish as she already has the table set and extra folding chairs around her fairly small table. I didn't even see her doing any of that. She must have done it while I was too busy loathing Zeke.

We all sit down around the table and conversation flows pretty freely. Zeke asks the girls how much they've got packed already, Christina admits that she hasn't even started while Tris tells us that she's mostly done because she didn't have much to take with her. I found that strange. You would think that after living somewhere for four years you would have accumulated a good amount of belongings and things. Although I can't say I'm one to talk. I've lived in the same apartment since before I graduated and I haven't collected much I would care about bringing should I move. I have the necessities and not much else.

"Tris, this is delicious!" Zeke says as he reaches for his second helping. I have to agree. I don't know what this stuff is called but I'm going to find out and make it a staple.

"Thanks!" Tris says with the smallest amount of blush reaching her cheeks. "It's one of those things that's super easy to make and looks very gourmet," she chuckles at this, "It's kind of my go-to when I have people coming over to, try and impress them," she laughs more heartily now as she watches Uri pick up a big piece of meat and he lets it fall off his fork before it can make it to his mouth. Her laugh suits her; not like those girls that are too concerned about being cute. "Apparently, it worked!" All of us nod our heads in agreement. I'm definitely impressed.

As we finish up dinner Christina throws us out so that she and Tris can shower and get ready for the party. We three guys head down the hall to Uri's room to do the same. Uri already showered so he just has to change, but Zeke and I take turns jumping in real quick, and by the time I'm done in the shower, they're both ready and raring to go.

We head back to the girls' room, presumably we're going to have to wait awhile for them to finish being ready. Uri lets us in again without knocking, and I have to wonder if these three are really that close, or if his manners just suck that bad. As we walk in, there is chaos around us. There are clothes everywhere, I hear a blow dryer going, and several pairs of shoes are cast aside like fallen leaves in autumn. The bathroom door flies open and Christina comes sprinting out heading for the bedroom, not far behind her is Tris walking at a meager pace with a tooth brush in her mouth and toothpaste running down her chin. She looks at the three of us guys sitting on the couch and waves at us as if she weren't in her bath robe and her best friend wasn't running in circles around her. I had to laugh. She grinned and at the same pace she's had the whole time, she saunters into her bedroom and closes the door.

Not 45 seconds later we hear, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Christina is bellowing, "GET IN THE BATHROOM AND SPIT IT OUT!" Tris then comes out of the bedroom, and strolls into the bathroom and closes the door without saying a word to anyone and just a small, satisfied grin on her face the entire time.

"She's doing it on purpose I swear," Uri chuckles.

"Why would she do that?" I question.

"Because Tris hates getting dressed up like Chris does. Well, Tris lost a bet, so Chris gets to get her ready for tonight. Tris took it pretty well when her team lost the game; I should have known she would only go down swinging," he laughs again, this time a little louder, "She's going to push every button Chris has from now until we get to the party." I had to applaud her.

"HURRY UP!" Christina once again yelled from the bedroom. Then she came storming out with an armful of clothes and a box full of what I presume to be make-up heading toward Tris, "Never mind I'll come to you." Chris at this point was finished getting ready. She was wearing a very short, very revealing black dress with a high neckline and long sleeves but when she turned around there was no back. It was sexy, I had to admit, and Christina seemed just as in shape as Tris did. Maybe they met playing soccer or something. No field hockey. No crew. There's got to be a sport. No girl gets that strong just because they want to.

It's about 30 minutes later, listening to arguing, then laughter from one and frustration from the other. You can only guess which was which, when the girls finally emerged from the bathroom ready to go. When they did, I had to take a second to catch my breath.

TRIS POV

~While the boys were getting ready~

After the boys leave Chris and I put away the leftovers from dinner. I'm really glad everyone liked it. I was just enjoying being content and happy about dinner when Chris started to speak.

"So… What's up with Mr. Tall-dark-and-brooding?" she says in a suggestive way.

"Chris…" I warn

"What? You're both gorgeous, you're both brooding, it's perfect!" she exclaims enthusiastically. I want no parts of her trying to play matchmaker.

"Chris drop it." I won't play this game with her.

"C'mon Tris, It's been so long since you-"

"I know how long it's been." That succeeded in silencing her. I hated making her feel bad, but this was not a part of my life she could fix with designer brands and contouring.

"Zeke though, phewww, he's a looker. A little too goofy for me though. I need a man that's mature and regal," she goes on not allowing us to get awkward. Chris was good for that; she knew when to accept to move on.

I smiled then and chimed into the conversation she was trying to start, "Yeah you need someone to balance out all that damn energy you've got!" I laughed then, fully, the earlier conflict forgotten as we fell into easy conversation while cleaning up then showering. Then the fun began.

Chris had a lot of pet peeves. After living with her for so long, I've learned what they are. One of those happens to be walking around with a toothbrush in your mouth. There was honestly nothing she hated more. When she left me to brush my hair and teeth, I decided I was going to milk this experience for all it was worth. After waving to the boys I went into my room and started folding socks. Yes, folding socks. Another pet peeve; in her mind there was no reason for socks to be folded. I honestly didn't have an opinion on the matter but tonight I was going to make it happen.

When Chris walked out of my closet and saw me, she flipped out and sent me back to the bathroom to finish the job set before me. I casually walked back to the bathroom and began actually getting ready. Then I wanted to see how long Christina would let me go before coming in here and dragging me out by my ear. When she finally gave up and came to me I decided I needed to be nice and let her finish playing Barbie. About half an hour later I was done.

She dressed me in black skinny jeans with a tight black camisole, that wasn't quite short enough to be a crop top, but still showed just a little bit of skin, a tight leather jacket to go over the cami (but stay open of course so people could see my belly), and combat boots that I insisted on wearing. She had wanted me to wear these 73 inch stiletto boots and I insisted that if I'm going to be uncomfortable in what I'm wearing I should at least be able to stand. That's when she put me in my leather jacket; originally there was some kind of other fru-fru thing going with the cami until she said the boots weren't the right style with it. Whatever, I'm just happy to be wearing my combat boots.

She did a Smokey-eye that she blended in at the end of my brow. She put extensions in my hair then put it up into a smooth, high ponytail that looked great after she straightened it. When she was done my hair reached to right above my butt. Taking in my full image on the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, I had to say, I looked hot. Let's just hope I don't attract the wrong kind of attention tonight.

We walked out of the bathroom and she walks over to put her shoes on, another pair of those ridiculous 97 inch heels, and we grabbed our phones and 20 dollars each, and were ready to go. We hadn't even noticed the guys hadn't moved.

"Well are you guys coming or not?" I ask kind of hoping someone would back out so I could too, but they all jumped up and came over to walk us out. That's when I noticed that Four was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans, and a fitted plain black t-shirt. He looked good actually, as simply as he was dressed. I could see the very edges of some kind of tattoo up on his neck; I also for some reason only now noticed how tall he was; 6'2" at least. Then again everyone seems tall to me being that I'm only 5'3". He had a significant amount of muscle and the T-shirt he was wearing accentuated perfectly. He had sort of the perfect build beautifully in shape and toned without looking like some kind of body- building, meat-head moron of a man. Oh no, I'm staring. Damnit. I need to recover, "Okay then, off we go." And off we went.

A/N: Next Chapter's the PARTY!


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS POV

The party isn't far so we decide to walk, that way no one has to worry about driving later. This makes me even happier that Christina let me wear my boots. I can't imagine having to try and walk these uneven sidewalks in heels like what Chris has on her feet. I would have needed someone to carry me!

We get to the frat house and I look at it with a mild level of disgust. It's gross. There are beer cans and old food rappers in the front yard from God knows when. All I have to say, is that I'm glad Uri lives in an apartment and not in one of these or I would never see him. Ever. Regardless, we step over an old box of some kind, and head inside.

The inside is a little better, but not by much. There are some worn out couches and chairs around the borders of the living room and a projector for movies sitting in the middle of the room. The floors are hardwood, and the staircase to the bedrooms and only bathroom in the house is to my left. All of my friends and I then split up to mingle with different people. I'm not much of a mingler so I head to the kitchen to get something to drink and keep myself busy. I don't really drink alcohol at these things. I really only drink at home with friends when I'm comfortable enough with who's there. Right now, I'm far from comfortable. So I take my coke that I brought with me and pretend to poor something in it. Now hopefully people will leave me alone while I sip my soda.

Christina finds me a short time later and begs me to go to the basement with her to dance. Reluctantly, I agree. We head down the stairs together and when we reach the bottom I see the three guys. Uri and Zeke are in two different spots trying to get with a couple girls, and Four is in the corner trying to appear withdrawn and uninterested while batting away women. He should only blame himself. He shouldn't be that hot if he doesn't want attention. I giggle to myself as I think of my last thought; like he has a choice. Then, there is dancing, a lot of dancing.

Chris and I danced our asses of. After a little while, I guess Zeke and Uriah gave up on the girls they were with and came to dance with Chris and me. I would only dance with Uri, but only because I'm comfortable with him. He's my best friend and we know where those lines are. Chris on the other hand will dance with anyone that stands too close. I glance around to see who I know, and I see Myra, she was always very sweet. I've known her since freshman year. She's a little bit meek and a tad insecure and had a bad habit of getting involved with some douchey guys, but she is still the kindest soul of anyone I know. With that thought, my eye catches Edward. He is one of Myra's ex's and he graduated a year and a half ago. Yes, a year and a half because his fraternity related habits caused him to have to graduate a semester late. But he never really left. He's the biggest asshole in the building, easily. But whatever, I'll be sure to steer clear of him and just enjoy my friends for one more night before we all head in different directions for the rest of forever. At least I'll have Uri and Chris with me.

After a little while my coke bottle is empty and I head back upstairs to see if I can snag some mixer from somewhere because I feel like I'm going to have a heat stroke. I had already taken my jacket off and it just wasn't doing the trick. While I'm upstairs pouring myself a drink Chris finds me.

"Hey! There you are!" She says breathlessly, "Would you hate me if I ditch?"

I chuckle, "Why where are you going? My company isn't enough for you?"

She laughs then and says, "No! Of course I love you! But there's this guy and he lives not far…"

I shake my head in amused disbelief, "Do you even know this guy?"

"Do I have to?"

"Just be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I call after her as she heads toward the door.

"Hell, I might as well go home then!" she calls back. I flip her the bird and we laugh as she disappears from sight. I'm heading back toward the direction of the basement when I hear sniffling. I follow the sound and Myra hiding on a couch in the corner of an empty room, crying.

"Myra? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask quickly while trying to see if she's hurt anywhere.

"No!" she then starts wailing. I sit on the couch next to her and let her cry it out. I was planning on finding out what happened after she calms down, but while she's laying in my lap she starts telling me the whole story about how Edward got to the guy she was with and was talking a ton of shit on her. This pissed me off. Of all the girls here that might be able to handle some shit talk, and the girls here that maybe needed to hear it, Myra was not one of them. She was sweet and kind and deserved far better than this. After making sure she was okay I stormed off on a mission. I was going find Edward and call him out. If he wanted to talk shit he better be able to handle taking it.

TOBIAS POV

I hate to admit it, but despite myself, I've actually had some fun tonight. After the initial shock of having to dodge all of the super horny undergrad girls, which most men would be thrilled about, I met up with Uri and Zeke and we had a blast listening to the music and commenting on the other people there. They spent a while dancing with the two girls and I just laughed at their antics at times. I didn't go so far as to dance. I did hold on to a shred of my dignity. I don't think I could ever be drunk enough to dance. When it comes to things I don't do, dancing is at the top of the list. I did remember to pick pocket Zeke's car keys from him, though. He tends to want to go on adventures after he drinks.

Now, the guys and I were all up in the kitchen refilling our drinks, with thankfully, no discussion about adventure, when all of a sudden from another room comes, "EDWAAAAAAARD!" I whip my head around because I know the voice. It's Tris. Next thing I know she's storming into the kitchen toward some guy standing by the back door. I look at Uri and he looks equal parts confused and a little frightened. This cannot be good. The guy she's heading toward doesn't look at all phased; that is until she starts yelling.

"How fucking DARE you!?" She marches up now finally reaching him and pokes him right in the sternum with that question. I'm now paying very close attention, as are the rest of the party-goers. This guy is a big guy. At least 6'1", maybe 200 lbs. or a little more, definitely not someone who would be used to being called out on the floor, and especially not by a woman.

He grins at her, and very condescendingly says, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about but if someone's bothering you, I'll be happy to escort you home." He goes to put his hand on her arm and she blatantly slaps it away. At this, all amusement leaves his features.

"Fuck you Edward. Why Myra? Huh? Why do you torment her the way you do? She is the least deserving of your fuckery." Tris is speaking with straight venom leaving her mouth. I don't know who this Myra girl is but she must be important to Tris.

"Myra's a fucking slut and deserves everything she gets. I'm fucking over her, and to be honest it's none of your damn business, so move along little girl." Tris starts laughing. This surprises me. Why is she laughing? It doesn't make sense.

"That's right I am a little girl to you, because you're 24 years old and still hanging around your old college frat house with nothing to do but torment the poor undergrad girls that make the mistake of getting too damn close to you," Edward tries to say something but Tris cuts him off, "and as for you being over her, you broke up 8 months ago! If you're so over her you wouldn't give a damn who she dances with or what the hell she does in her life beyond of you," she's on a roll, "and as for her being a slut you forgot to tell everyone that you two broke up because she wouldn't have sex with you, you fucking douche-bag!" Before I know what's happening Tris's head whips around and I see blood. HE HIT HER! Everything goes red and I'm trying to move toward them but Uri stops me. I'm looking at her now and she's grimacing but she quickly pulls herself together after a deep breath or two. She looks back at him and stares him down, while squaring herself with him.

"What the fuck Uri!?" I say as I try to pull free.

"She will handle it. She won't like someone else stepping in. She's too independent. Trust me I want to rip his face off too, Four. But please. She'll kick your ass too before she lets you take over her fight." He says this with malice and I can see in his eyes that he's telling the truth, no matter how backwards it seems to me. I turn back to Tris and the fight taking place. I get a better look at her face now and it looks like he must have had a ring on when he backhanded her because she's bleeding and the cut on her face runs just about the length of her whole cheek. Then something I don't expect. She laughs again. She's standing her ground, and Edward looks just about at a loss.

"That's right Edward hit me; because you have nothing else to retaliate with. Everything I just said is entirely true and you just proved it to everyone here," she waves her arm over the crowd that's gathered, "What? Did you think I would stop talking if you hit me? Was I supposed to be afraid of you then? Did you think they would respect you?" She pauses and moves closer to him, "Let me clue you into a little secret." She steps impossibly closer again, going chest to chest with him. It looks ridiculous. She's so small and he's so big, yet right now she's standing miles higher than him. She lowers her voice, so much so that I wouldn't have heard her except that I was standing so close. "No one here respects you. You're nothing but a washed-up, used-to-be frat guy that spends all of his time here because his life outside of this place is miserable. You're probably in a going-no-where job with an asshole boss and you have to make everyone else feel like dirt just to make yourself feel a fraction of an inch better about your own pathetic life." If looks could kill right now, one or both of them would be on the floor. To say I was impressed was a grossly inaccurate account of what I felt toward her right now. She wasn't done yet though, "Let's see if I can be any clearer in what I'm about to tell you. Stay away from Myra," She takes a step toward him, forcing him to back up, "Don't talk about her," another step, "Don't call her," and another, "Don't text her. Period."

Edward stood straighter now, trying to take back some of the ground he lost while Tris was busy backing him into a corner, "Or what?" He challenges, putting his face right in hers.

Tris gets on her tiptoes to get eye level with him, "If you so much as look at her again, and I find out about it, I'll rip your eyes straight out of your skull." Edward's eyes go wide and Tris doesn't falter. Not once. "Got it?" she questions. Edward stays quiet and just seethes. Tris turns to walk away but at the last minute, "Oh, and while I've got you here," she pauses as if second guessing herself, then she opens her eyes and all I can see is blind determination, "If you're going to hit someone…" and I almost missed it. Like lightening Tris's fist comes around and makes direct contact with Edward's nose. I heard a crunch, then blood spurted, and Edward grabs his face, "…do it right." With that Tris turns and shoulders her way out the back door while everyone cheers around her.

"Holy shit," Uri, Zeke and I say in unison. Everyone around me is moving but I make a B-line for the back door where Tris just exited. When I open the door she's the only one out there and hunched over the deck railing. I walk up next to her and lean against the rail.

"Hey. You okay?" I ask. There's no way someone could be unaffected after what she just went through in there. She turns to look at me and that's when I see how bad the cut on her face actually is. It's pretty deep. Then I see tears and my heart stops.

"Get me out of here. Please," she practically begs. I grab her hand and without another word we walk through the gate and head to the parking lot where Zeke's car is parked. She doesn't question why we're at the car, or why I have his keys. We get in and pull out. I don't know where I'm going but I figure she needs time to clear her head before people start bombarding her when she gets home. So, I drive. And drive. And drive. The whole time she just looks out the window with her knees gathered up under her chin, and neither of us says a word.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so first I want to apologize for the unbelievably long time it took for me to post again. I was dealing with some serious family drama, and then by the time that was resolved I was heading straight into Finals Week, which if you've ever had the misfortune of experiencing that you know how stressful and chaotic that time is. However, to make it up to you I'm posting a pretty long chapter this time and I promise I will try to do better with updating in a more timely fashion. Haha consider this chapter my Christmas gift to you! Thanks for reading everyone and please review at the end!

TRIS POV

It feels like we've been driving for years, and neither of us have said anything. This should be awkward, and I should be uncomfortable alone with some guy I barely know. But it's not, and I'm not. He never asks, either. He doesn't ask about why I picked a fight, or why I cried afterwards, or why I never questioned when he brought me to his car instead of to my apartment, or anything. "Thank you."

"For what?" He chances a glance at me.

I put my feet down on the floor in front of me and turn to look at him, "For everything; for getting me out of that house when I asked you to, and for letting me sulk, and for not asking questions."

"Sometimes there are just some questions people don't want to be asked. I don't know you well enough yet to know what those questions are for you. So I figured if you wanted to talk you would and if not… well then yeah…" was his answer.

"Well thank you. Because I know as soon as we get home it's going to be like a Barbara Walters interview between Chris and Uri."

He chuckles, "Right, speaking of which, which way is 'Home'?"

I look at him and realize that he's been driving aimlessly around Philadelphia for the past hour or so. I'm even a little more grateful, if that were possible, for his genuine kindness. Then I start laughing. Hysterically. Maybe it was all of the stress from the night but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. He had to think I was obnoxious. He just grinned though, and still didn't comment. When I finally calmed myself down I managed to get us back home, which it turned out was a challenge because he had us in the middle of some neighborhood even I didn't recognize. Regardless though we managed to find our way back to a rode I was familiar with and began heading the right direction. The whole way back we rode in a comfortable silence apart from me pointing out directions when needed.

We pulled into the same parking lot as before and parked the car. We got out of the car and I realized just how cold it was. I had taken my jacket off at the party and was wearing just the tight, thin cami that had been underneath; which meant that I was freezing my ass off. Four must have seen that I was cold and took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. It was really sweet. A lot of guys won't do that kind of thing anymore. And it smelled fabulous which was a plus. I turned to thank him and he gasped. He grabbed my chin and turned my head.

"That looks like it hurts like hell," he said. My face must look about as bad as it feels. Right now it feels like fire, "We should get you inside and get that cleaned up. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. C'mon." I start heading for the main walk of the apartment building with Four close behind me, when I notice Edward. He's leaning against the railing with a cigarette in his mouth and his arms crossed. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumble and square myself for another confrontation. Four stiffens up too. I turn to look at him and his face is a complete 180 degree difference from the sweet guy he was 45 seconds ago, now he looks pissed. Just then Edward sees us.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" He yells as he starts storming toward us, he throws his cigarette into the grass and points directly at me. He hasn't gotten very close when Four steps in front of me and puts himself between Edward and I. I look at him a little surprised that he would do that. I mean let's face it; the guy doesn't even know me. Edward starts laughing. "What are you? Her bodyguard?"

"No. And judging by your fucked up nose, I'd venture to say that she doesn't need one. I'd say Tris can take pretty damn good care of herself. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks pointedly. I felt so proud in that moment; to have someone acknowledge that I could handle myself even if sometimes I didn't think I could. Edward, however, didn't like that.

"So if she can take care of herself, what are you doing cutting into a fight that doesn't concern you?" he asks. I was curious to hear the answer myself but just then a security guard walked out of the lobby and into the argument.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

Edward was quick to jump into this big elaborate story about how we were attacking him and broke his nose and blah blah blah. I cut in because I was going to puke if he spewed anymore bullshit.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I then proceed to tell my version of events. At the end I said, "It's over. And you," turning my attention away from the guard and onto Edward, "need to just get the hell over yourself." Everyone just stared. The security guard was beside himself and I'm not sure he knew how to handle the situation. Then when I though everything was about over I hear,

"You did what!?" I whipped my head around to see Chris standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at Edward. I knew the moment she saw my face too because her eyes went wide and she started bugging out. I started talking before she could start a bigger problem than we already had.

"Chris enough!" I was over everyone at this point. "This is so fucking stupid," I mumbled to myself. I turned then, and walked into the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward called after me.

"To bed!" I called and proceeded to put myself on an elevator and wave as the door closed to four very surprised faces.

When I got upstairs and walked into the apartment I realized that we never bothered to clean up the disaster we created before we left. So I did it now. At least it was something to keep me busy. I didn't know if I wanted to scream, or cry, or punch something; no I wanted to punch something. I just couldn't decide what would do the least amount of damage. Chris and Four didn't come up until a little while later. By then I was in my pajamas, which consisted of black sweat pants and one of Chris's white tank tops because I had already packed mine away, and I had just finished cleaning up the tornado that was the adventure of getting ready for this ridiculous night, when I heard them coming in the door.

TOBIAS POV

When Tris walked away into the building everyone was beyond the point of shocked but Edward most of all. He tries to put himself out there as this big, intimidating guy that people should be afraid of, and for someone as small as Tris to give absolutely zero fucks about how intimidating he thought he was, had to mess with his ego. It would mess with any guy's ego.

The security guard really wasn't sure what to do in that moment either. So I started heading for the elevator. The security guard tried to stop me and I just gave him "the look." Zeke says I have this look that would "scare a turtle out of its shell." His words not mine. But I was going upstairs to make sure Tris was okay and this guard was not going to stop me. So I took full advantage of my look and got him to leave me alone, but then Christina stopped me. She was a little harder to get away from.

"Tell me everything that happened," she demanded. I stayed quiet. "Four! Tell me what happened!"

"No," was my genius response. I really need to start becoming more vocal with people.

"What? Why not?"

Here goes nothing, "Because I'm not even entirely sure what happened. One minute everything was fine and then Tris was flipping a shit at some guy that was three times her size then just… I. Do. Not. Know. What. Happened." I drew out every word at the end, "If you want to know what happened then ask her." Christina looked taken aback but I wasn't going to apologize. How dare she demand anything from me? She doesn't even know me. Then again I really don't know Tris. Damnit, I told Zeke going to a party would be a bad fucking idea. Motherfucker.

So when Christina decided that I was telling the truth and couldn't give her what she wanted she led us to the elevator. The entire ride up was silent. This was an awkward silence though, not like when Tris and I were driving around. That was comfortable.

The elevator door opened and I let Chris lead us to the apartment. To be honest I really wasn't sure which one it was. When we walked in the apartment was clean. Chris was as confused as I was. Then Tris came out of the bathroom with a washcloth and Windex. Damn her face looked awful. Christina immediately jumped her. Jesus this girl was getting on my nerves. I walked over and grabbed Tris's chin and turned her head to see her cut. "Where's your first aid kit?" I asked.

"Under the sink," she told me. All the while Chris was marching on and on with her accusations. I went and got the kit. I don't think I could get lucky enough for her to have butterflies in here, but when I open it up there they were. They will make this so much easier. I grabbed a couple paper towels and walked over to the couch and gestured for Tris to sit down. She did. I turned her face again and examine it a little closer. She hadn't even bothered to wipe the dry blood off her face. So, I do that first. All the while Christina is like a broken record in the back ground pacing in the kitchen. Tris hasn't said anything. Then I notice how quiet it got.

I turn to look at Christina to see if she was still breathing after depleting all of that air, and she's smiling. This woman must be bi-polar. She's holding Tris in a steady staring contest. "Chris, don't," Tris warns in an uninterested, even tone. I don't know what about, but whatever. This is why I don't date, er, well, one of the reasons. Women are confusing as hell and never make any damn sense.

"I'm not saying a word," Chris sing-songs as she walks backward into her bedroom. Yup. I give up.

Tris looks at me and I raise my eyebrow. She just shrugs. Okay, then…

She turns her head back to the side so I can keep cleaning it out. "Ow!" she winces when I hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Sorry," I awkwardly say. I don't really know how to act around her.

"It's fine. It's not your fault," she says but I can tell she's probably in a little more pain than she wants me or anyone else to know. She's biting her lip pretty hard and is white knuckling the couch between us, but she doesn't make another sound after that.

"This is probably going to hurt a little bit, okay?" I warn her before I start the butterflies. She just nods so that I know I can keep going. So far I've cleaned it just with some warm water and I'll put some anti-bacterial stuff on once I get the butterflies on. Just then the bopsy brothers come busting through the door. Tris doesn't even flinch.

"Tris! Oh my God! Are you okay!" Uri was just about to the point of hysteria.

"She's fine Uri. Leave her alone and let her get her face put back together," Chris says coming out of the bedroom. She's now wearing her pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Chris walks over to Tris and me on the couch and sits cross legged on the floor next to us. "How's your face feel? Was it worth it?"

Tris smiled, then grimaced as I pinched the cut together to put the next butterfly on, "It hurts like hell; but yeah. It was totally worth it."

Chris smiles "Alright then. I want pizza, Uri will you split a pizza with me?" Yeah this girl was definitely bi-polar.

After finishing the butterflies on Tris and ordering pizza, we decided to stay low key even though it was still early in the night, and just put on some movies. Uri went a grabbed what beer he had in his apartment and Christina had a handle of rum in her room; we made ourselves some drinks and tucked in to watch The Breakfast Club.

When we were watching the movie I kept glancing at Tris. She was drinking a beer and quoting just about every other line in the movie, which drove Chris crazy and made Uri laugh. These three have a really strange dynamic, but I envy their bond. They would do anything for each other. But I saw when Uri kept looking at Tris as if to make sure she wasn't going to fall apart, and he just never fully relaxed. I had to wonder if there was more going on with Tris than just what I could see, which admittedly wasn't much. She had me mesmerized purely with trying to figure her out. Most people, in general, are easy to read, but Tris was like trying to read Greek.

As the night went on, Uri and Zeke fell asleep first and then Chris was snoring in the middle of the floor and Tris seemed to be sleeping on Uri's shoulder. I wonder if Tris and Uri are a thing. I'll have to find out. I don't even know why I care? I'm so confused. I need air. I got up careful not to wake anyone and headed out to the tiny little thing that I think was supposed to be a balcony.

TRIS POV

I was resting my eyes and leaning against Uri, just relaxing. I'm not much for sleep anymore. I don't think I've gotten what most people would consider a full night's sleep in probably two years. Then I heard movement. Who's up right now? I peek through my one eye and I see Four heading outside onto our meager balcony. Four. He makes me curious. He doesn't talk much and has this standoffish air about him in general which makes me cautious but I feel like I can trust him more than I should considering my history. He hasn't given me any reason to not trust him ultimately, but still there are some walls just not ready to be broken.

Against everything in me screaming to leave it alone I get up and go outside to see what he's doing. I'm careful not to wake Uri when I get up but I take my blanket with me because it's bound to be cold out. When I open the door Four jumps. I guess he didn't expect anyone to follow him out; or be awake for that matter.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet," he rambles.

"No you didn't wake me, I wasn't sleeping. I don't really do that…" I let the sentence fall short and I hope to God he doesn't ask me why. I don't think I could handle THAT after everything else tonight.

"Yeah, me either," and he turns again to look at the street. I'm really starting to like this guy and his non-invasive attitude. I walk up next to him lean of the railing as well, and for a while we don't say anything. Being that I feel ballsy tonight, I decide to be the one to break the silence.

"So how did someone as mellow and quiet as you get to be best friends with two of the loudest goofballs on the planet?" I ask. He smiles, truly smiles for the first time all night. I smile with him.

"I could ask the same about you," he chuckles, "although Christina just seems loud more so than anything else…" I laugh.

"Well that's true enough, but I asked you first."

"Okay, okay. Well I've been friends with them forever. They're more like brothers, really. I spent a lot of time at their house growing up, for one reason or another, and just never really considered just how different we all were. It just sort of worked," that's pretty much along the lines of what I expected.

"Alright then," was my genius response.

"Your turn," his voice was so smooth. I had to wonder if he did that on purpose. I go so caught up trying to figure out whether his voice was just his voice or an act, that I ended up staring at him for an undetermined amount of time before he said, "uh, Tris?"

"Oh! Sorry… I umm must be more tired than I thought," sweet Jesus, great cover Tris, "but, Chris was my roommate freshman year and at first I didn't really like her bluntness, but give it some time and you learn to appreciate it. Uri and I met in class and just by chance were assigned to a project together and fell in mutual best friend love," we both had to chuckle at my description of my relationship with Uri. It really was true. Uri was my best friend and I would not have made it through life these past couple years without him. We had tried at one point to be a 'thing' when we first met, but then decided that we just made better friends. From then on it was Chris, Uri and I against the world. "Uri and Chris have managed to be there for me through things that most others haven't," I said it before I realized and now Four was looking at me. He was probably waiting for me to continue but I wasn't going to, and knowing him, he wouldn't ask. "You know I'm starting to get pretty tired. I'm going to head back inside," I said.

"Yeah, me too." So we both head back into the apartment and this time I really do try to sleep but I just can't. So I lay there anyway and rest.

TOBIAS POV

I had decided that there was definitely more to Tris than what I could see. Our conversation last night on the balcony had settled that for me. As curious as I was though I couldn't bring myself to ask her, or either of her friends, about it though. I knew I wouldn't want someone snooping into my life and I had decided to give Tris that mutual curtesy. Perhaps one day she would trust me enough to open up to me, but until then I would just have to wait and stay curious about her. And that I was. I was curious about everything about her. Never had another girl captured my attention so fully, and definitely not so quickly, and Tris did it without even trying.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes that morning. When I tried to get up I almost wanted to cry out. I was so stiff and sore from having fallen asleep on their hardwood floors that I didn't think I could move. I managed to keep my mouth shut though and get up. Slowly. I looked over at the kitchen and saw Uri cooking bacon and Chris flipping pancakes. Then I saw Zeke try and steal a piece of bacon to which Chris slapped his hand away. He pouted and pretended to be hurt but she showed no mercy and I had to laugh. Zeke looked at me then with accusing eyes. "Don't laugh at my pain!" he bellows.

"Oh shut your trap you pansycake!" Uriah says to him. I thought Zeke's eyes would bug out of his head he was so surprised and then he started cracking up. So did the rest of us. Then I heard a groan and turned to see that Tris was still on the couch with a pillow thrown over her head and the blankets tangled around her feet. She rolled around for a minute and then flopped onto her back threw the pillow onto the floor and laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Wakey wakey hoe! Time to get up!" Chris yells into her. Tris just glares and then smiles when she registers that there's food ready. She gets up and walks over to where I'm at.

"G'mornin" she mumbles.

"Good morning," I reply. She walks into the kitchen and sees Uri making eggs. He puts two fried eggs on a plate with some bacon and pancakes and hands it to her.

"Awe you made me fried eggs?" she asks like it's the most adorable thing she's ever witnessed.

"Baby, you know I know how you like it," he winks at her and she laughs, the innuendo not going unnoticed by anyone. She reaches for a fork in the drawer beside him.

"I know you do baby. It's just too bad you can never remember when it matters," Uri is taken aback and stands open mouthed and confused. She spins around him and kisses him on cheek, "I like scrambled eggs," she says, then musses his hair and goes to sit down. Everyone but Uri starts laughing. He tries to act hurt until he can't play along anymore and starts laughing along. Tris just sits and smugly eats her pancakes. Soon the rest of us join her.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Zeke asks.

"I have to start packing. I can't procrastinate any longer," Chris says. Uri agrees although most of his stuff is packed he says he has some more work to do. Tris says she'll just help out whoever needs it since she's done for the most part. Zeke and I decide we'll help Uri and Tris will help out Christina.

Tris decides she's going to go for a run first to wake herself up.

"I knew you wouldn't skip it! Uri you owe me 20 bucks!" Chris yells while pointing a finger at Uri.

"You guys are really making bets about me?" Tris asks feigning hurt.

"We just couldn't decide if you were going to go out still being that it was going to be such a busy week…" Uri says in his defense.

"All the more reason for me to run," she says while getting up to wash her plate. I run most mornings too as a way to clear my head before the day starts. I would love to go for a run this morning with all of the thoughts that have been running through my mind, but it's probably her alone time like it is for me, and I wouldn't want to intrude. Nor will I run by myself and get lost like I did driving last night! I'll just suck it up and wait until we get back on familiar territory I guess. Tris heads to her room to change into running gear and we all start to clean and pack.

For the majority of the morning that's what we do. Tris got back about an hour later from her run showered and started to help Chris. Zeke and I were going back and forth between both apartments helping with any moving or heavy lifting that needed to be done. When we stop for lunch we spend some time deciding what to put in the U-Haul, which Zeke will be towing, and what to pack into the cars. We have three cars between Uri, Zeke and Tris. Considering all of them have fairly big cars, that along with the U-Haul we should have no problem getting everything packed and moved in one shot, without having to ship anything via mail. Zeke had a panic attack when he thought he lost his car keys until I told him I stole them from him last night. I made eye-contact with Tris when this took place and she just grinned and shook her head. After lunch we finished most of the packing and had everything ready to go by the doors. We decided not to pack the cars yet though just in case we decided to go anywhere or do anything before we left. Their graduation wasn't until Wednesday and it was just now Sunday.

We sat down for dinner, which was take out again considering we just packed up both of their kitchens, and just enjoyed friendly conversation.

"Have you two ever been to Philly before?" Tris asks.

"No, at least I haven't," I say looking at Zeke to hear his answer.

"I was only here once before when we originally moved Uri out," he said.

"In that case, since we got so much done today, why don't we spend tomorrow down in the city one more time?" she asks Chris and Uri.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" they both say. We all agree that we would head into the city the next morning and spend the day there. I was pretty excited. I'm actually a closet history buff and Philadelphia has so much history in it that I couldn't wait to go see all of it. Shortly after that conversation we all headed to bed. This time we men headed to Uri's apartment and slept there, only to be woken up the next morning by the girls.


End file.
